A Total Cliche: Exorcist Academy!
by Karuushixx
Summary: FEM!Allen. Allen Walker, perfect grades, fails at life. Read as Allen goes on many adventures through high-school in the most cliche setting: Girl Pretends to be a Boy. And when, exactly, did the mafia get involved...? Multiple Pairings. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

'Ello chaps! How are you doing this fine evening/morning/thing? This is my try at a High school/girl in boy disguise fanfic! It will be based on DGM. Allen's a girl too~ Now I need you guys to decide who is going to be the guy (FEM)Allen picks. There will be a poll up soon, or you can PM me your vote. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter/Prologue!

P. S. I personally think this moves to fast. What about you?

PLEASE REVIEW!~

-------------------------------------------------

Characters:

Allen Walker

(Aka; FEM-ALLEN/MAIN CHARACTER)

Lavi Bookman

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE)

Yuu Kanda

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE)

Jasdevi / Devitto and Jasdero

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE(S))

Road Kamelot

(Aka; BEST FRIEND)

Lenalee Lee

(Aka; FRIEND/RIVAL)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

I sighed and straitened the pile of bills on the counter. Why did Master have to leave me with all his bills? I opened the first one hesitantly, scared to see its contents.

My jaw dropped as I looked at all the zeros at the bottom of the page. "H-he left me with…" a scream echoed through the house, "TEN BILLION DOLLARS?!?!" I felt faint.

A chirp sounded from behind me. I turned to see a little, Golden Finch. "Timcanpy!" The little bird flew over to me with an envelope clutched tightly in his talons. I collected it into my hands with a curious look. I put a strand of ivory hair that had been bugging me behind my ear, and carefully opened the envelope.

The first thing I grabbed was a piece of paper with a strange symbol on it. It was a letter. I began to read aloud, for I figured Timcanpy would like to hear also. It read: "Congratulations Allen Walker! You are our appraisal to receive payment to go to school. We inspected your records and decided that you were exactly what we needed here at _Akuma Academy._ The information you need is in the envelope we sent you. We hope to observe you soon! _Signed,_ _Akuma Academy's Principle Mr. Komui."_

I sighed and put the letter on the counter. I collected the rest of the papers in the envelope and found directions, locker numbers, schedule, and student ID card. Only two things truly bothered me. "They marked me as a boy?! …and observe me soon?"

End Prologue

-------------------------------------------

Start Chapter One

I lowered my cap over my eyes as I walked through the entrance to The Academy. My grey eyes showed discomfort as the student around me gaped. I could already hear the whispers!

_"Who's that?"_

_"Why is he wearing that glove?"_

_"Why do you think he's transferring?"_

_"He's so skinny!"_

They were driving me insane!

~Secrets~

_Silent Night _unexpectedly echoed through the hallways. People glanced around the hallway curiously. I took my 500-year-old flip-phone out of my shirt pocket. I couldn't afford a new one due to Master's bills, but I could tolerate this one.

I pressed the answer button carefully. Didn't want to break the old thing! "'Ello?" People around me gasped at my British accent. Seriously, these people needed to get a life. "Hello, _Allen._" I growled into the phone and quickly tried to find somewhere void of life. The only place available to me was the Boy's Bathroom. Great.

I sighed angrily and opened my mouth to speak. "I'm going to kick your arse for sending me here, as a boy no less!" The man on the other end chuckled. "I just wanted you to go where I went when I was young, as for the boy part," He 'hmm'ed, "I just wanted to see how long you could keep this secret." I growled. "I hate you Master." The Devil just laughed. "At least you get paid!" He actually had a point.

The bell that signaled class-time sounded throughout the school. I sighed. "Sorry Master, I have to go or I'm going to be late." I shut the phone and placed it in my shirt pocket again. I exited the bathroom and quickly headed to class.

~Late~

By the time I got to class, it had already started. I knocked on the door. A Chinese girl with long, green hair placed in pigtails opened the door. She smiled cheerfully and opened her mouth. "You must be the new student! Welcome!" She opened the door wider and ushered me inside. "Come in, come in!" I walked over to the teacher and gave her a note that stated I was a new student.

The teacher quickly read over the note and nodded her head. "Everyone, this is Allen Walker. He's in the new exchange program from Britain, please be kind to him." So I'm from Britain, eh? The teacher looked around until she spotted an empty seat. "Mr. Walker, please sit in the seat behind Lenalee. Lenalee, raise your hand please!" The green-haired girl that let me enter raised her hand high above her head.

I made my way over to my seat and took a notebook out of my messenger bag. The teacher continued the lesson that I interrupted. I began to write notes when the girl named Lenalee turned to talk to me. "Hi! I'm Lenalee, Student Council President at your service!" I held out my hand to shyly shake hers. "Allen, I'm the new student, nice to meet you." A loud, banging noise came from the front of the classroom. "Lenalee! Allen! First warning!" I cringed and went back to taking notes. Lenalee just giggled. "Meet me at lunch, okay?" I nodded as the teacher turned around to check on us.

~Danger~

Lunch had finally arrived, and I was making my way around the twisted hallways when someone shouted, "Look out!" Another shout came with it. "Yeah! Look out, hii!" I turned around to see a football heading right towards my face. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was two pairs of golden eyes.

"It wasn't our fault!" Hmm? "Yeah! Not our fault, hii!" Who's yelling? "Would you two stop yelling? You're going to wake him up!" I heard a loud smack before a chorus of 'ow's. I groaned and sat up. I felt around my head until I found that my head was bandaged up. "What happened?" I opened my grey eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring right back at me.

"AAHH!!" I quickly backed up, only to find myself hit the metal headboard to the bead. Wait, bed? I looked around the room to see that it was the Nurse's Room. One boy and two girls that all looked similar with their dark skin and golden eyes were staring at me curiously. "Who are you guys?" The girl with blue hair answered. "My name is Road, and those two idiots are Devitto and Jasdero, also known as Jasdevi. We were all wondering who you were?" I memorized the faces and names. "My name is Allen Walker. I'm a new student here, in that exchange program? I'm from England, uh, Britain to be exact."

"We're also in the Student Exchange Program! We're also from England, we came from Noah Academy. Which school did you come from?" Aw, crap! Think of a school in Britain, think of a school in Britain! "Um…I'm from Exorcist Academy." Blah, that was horrible! Road smiled. "That's cool!" She bought it! "Hey, we were kind of wondering if you knew where lunch is held?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Great! Now you can show us the way!" Road grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. Jasdevi ran out after us. "Wait for us!"

~Running~

We finally made it to the lunch room after what seemed like endless hallways. Why does this school have to be so big? "Why does this damn school have to be so damn big?" Hey! Exactly what I was thinking! …without the curse words. Devitto and Jasdero were panting loudly. "Yeah, why?" Jasdero agreed.

Something was bothering me about them. "Hey Jasdero?" Jasdero looked at me curiously. "Why do you always copy Devitto?" Devitto laughed. "Because I'm awesome!" Road smacked him in the head and sighed, annoyed by his behavior. "They're twins. Jasdero looks up to Devitto." I nodded my head. "So it's like the little sister looking up to the older brother?" Road stared at me for a minute and burst out laughing. Jasdero looked hurt and Devitto looked angry. "What?" I was so confused! "I'm a boy, hii!" What?! "What?! I'm sorry! You just look so much like a girl, I thought…"

Jasdero gave me a look of understanding and patted my back. "It's ok Allen, it happens a lot." I looked up at him with teary eyes. "B-but I hurt your feelings!" Devitto slapped me in the head. "What are you, a girl? He said it was alright." I wiped my eyes and nodded. "Okay." Road finally stopped laughing and we got in line for lunch.

~Waiting~

When I went up to the food table, the only thing I saw was a man standing behind it. "Where's all the food?!" I heard loud complains from Jasdevi. The man looked up at us and smiled. "Order anything you want!" I looked at him, confused but slightly drooling. "Anything?" He nodded. "Anything~" I grinned with a deranged look in my eyes. "Then I'll have 12 cheese burgers, 15 trays of french-fries, three steaks with a side of mash potatoes, 21 bowls of beef stew, and 14 Dr. Peppers please!" All the people around me looked at me with wonder. "Are you sure you can eat all that, Allen?" I nodded; the deranged look still in my eyes. Road stared at me strangely.

The man behind the food table quickly got to work, preparing everything I had asked for. After I had gotten all my food, I found an empty table at the back of the cafeteria. I set all my trays down and began eating. By the time Road and Jasdevi had gotten their food and arrived at the table, I had already eaten half of what I had got. They looked at me with their jaws wide open. "Y-you're already half-way done?" Devitto looked at me with wonder. "H-how?" I grinned at them as they started to eat their meals. "I have a very high metabolism! It causes me to become hungry all the time."

We all continued eating. When I finally arrived at my last plate, I felt as if I were forgetting something…A sudden thought sprung at me. "Lenalee!" Road and Jasdevi looked at me strangely. "I promised Lenalee I'd eat with her!" Road looked a little pissed, while Jasdevi grinned slyly. "A girlfriend perhaps? On your first day? Allen's a playboy! (Hii!)" I looked at them like they had three heads. "No, I don't date gir- I mean no, she's just a friend!" Quick save. Road looked relieved. Jasdevi frowned. "How boring." I ate what was left of my food and threw the trays away. "I should go tell her why I wasn't there…" I waved goodbye to the siblings and went to find Lenalee while lunch was still going.

~Searching~

After searching for awhile, I found Lenalee sitting at a table with two boys. One had spiky, red hair held up by a headband, while the other had long, strait, blue hair pulled into a ponytail. "Lenalee?" I shyly tried to grab her attention. The green haired, Chinese girl turned to look at me. "Allen! What happened to your head?!" I gently touched the bandage covering my head and winced. Good thing most of it was covered by my cap. "Football." Lenalee giggled and ushered me to sit in the seat next to her, across from the boy with long hair. "Where's your food?" The red-head asked curiously. I cocked my head to the side. "I ate it all already." He shrugged and went back to eating his own food.

Lenalee called my name to grasp my attention. "This is Lavi Bookman, and the one sitting across from you is Kanda. They are also on the Student Council." She smiled at me gently. "Would you mind answering a few questions we have?" I grinned sheepishly. "What kind of questions exactly?" The red-head, Lavi, answered my question. "Oh, just a few questions we have to ask all the new students!" I nodded and Lenalee began the questions.

"What gender are you?" _"Uh…a boy I would think."_

"What school did you transfer from?" _"Exorcist Academy."_

"Oh! That's a really good school!" _"Really? …I mean, err, yes it is!"_

"What are you expecting here at Akuma Academy?" _"I don't really know, my, uh, caretaker sent me here for no apparent reason…"_

"Caretaker? You mean you don't have parents?" _"No they abandoned me when I was little. Master takes care of me now."_

"Master?" _"He makes me call him that since he taught me how to fight."_

"You fight?" _"Yes, and I thought we were supposed to be asking questions you ask all the new students? Speaking of that, have you talked to Road and Jasdevi yet?"_

The air suddenly grew cold. Kanda glared at me. "What do you mean?" Wow. That's the first time I've heard him talk. I looked at him questionably. "They're also new students here. See, right over there." I pointed to the table that they were sitting at and had to laugh. Road was stuffing Jasdevi's faces into their bowls of chicken soup. "Lenalee grabbed my arm and looked at me with concern."Allen, those are dangerous people! I don't know how they got accepted into here in the first place." I looked at Lenalee with confusion. "How are they dangerous?" Lenalee gathered the four of us around in a circle. "Their father is the leader of a mafia! They've been all over the news, planting bombs, committing homicide, it just gets worse. …Allen, are you okay?" I was glaring down at the floor. I shook my head and mumbled something. Kanda glared at me. "What was that, moyashi?"

**"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" **I slammed my hands down on the table. The whole cafeteria grew silent with shock. "They are nice people. No matter what you say, whatever evidence you show me…I will _never _believe you." I growled and stomped out of the room angrily. Lavi looked after me with wide eyes. "Male PMS?" Lenalee and Kanda glared sharply at him. Lavi just grinned and shrugged. "What? I haven't had much screen time!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Allen Walker

(Aka; FEM-ALLEN/MAIN CHARACTER)

Lavi Bookman

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE)

Yuu Kanda

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE)

Jasdevi / Devitto and Jasdero

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE(S))

Road Kamelot

(Aka; BEST FRIEND)

Lenalee Lee

(Aka; FRIEND/RIVAL)

'Ello readers! This one is definitely not as long as the other one, but I wanted to get something out to make you happy. Remember to vote who Allen ends up with in the poll on my profile. You can also PM or review your vote. The vote closes on August 31st.

* * *

Start Chapter Three

* * *

School had finally ended. I slammed the door open to the apartment to find Master asleep on the couch with a bottle of alcohol clutched in his hand. At first I was surprised to see him since he is rarely home, but then I glared at the motionless body and grabbed the alcohol from his hand. He blinked his eyes tiredly and groaned. "Allen? What are you doing up so early?" I sighed as I threw the bottle into the trashcan. "It's three-forty-five, Master, _PM_." Master just yawned tiredly and flipped over to go back to sleep. I groaned. "This is my life."

~Ready~

By the time I had changed into my work clothes, (I worked at a coffee shop) Master had gotten up and left again. My guess is Paris or Italy. He was always going on expensive trips; buying more things like women and wine. Just more things I have to pay for. I sighed sadly and put my cap and shoes on. Work…

~Walking~

I was walking down the sidewalk, slowly making my way to work. I worked at a little café downtown. It didn't pay much, but it paid me enough to get by. As for Master's bills…I had a different job for those. I'll explain that little job later tonight.

"Allen!" I turned my head to see who called my name. Four people with dark skin and golden eyes were staring at me. One had blue hair, one had long, blonde hair, and the other two had dark hair. "Road, Jasdevi …and Tyki?" Road and Jasdevi looked at me in question. "You know Tyki?" They all asked at once. Tyki laughed and offered to answer their question. "We have the same part-time jobs. I just didn't know you knew Allen, she usually doesn't talk to people." I froze. He used the forbidden word.

Jasdevi looked at Tyki like he was stupid. "I know he looks feminine and all, but we're pretty sure he's a he." Road piped up. Tyki looked at me curiously. I mouthed 'Master' to him and he nodded. "My mistake, I'm sorry Allen." He smiled gently. Keeping this secret is going to be harder than I thought…

Devitto glared at us angrily. "Let's get going! I want to see where Tyki works!" He snapped. Jasdero and Road nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah, hii!" Tyki and I both sighed. "Impatient aren't we…" Tyki and I stared at each other, surprised. We usually never agree on anything. I guess when it comes to Jasdevi…

Tyki blinked and nodded. I stared confusingly at him, questioning at why they were coming. "Road and the twins wanted to see where I worked so I told them they could follow me if they didn't make a big ruckus." I nodded in confirmation. I guess we were all heading the same way. Jasdevi began complaining because Tyki called them 'twins' and not 'Jasdevi'.

We began to walk to the coffee shop. I could see Devitto was getting bored, while Jasdero and Road were distracting themselves by looking at the scenery. "I'm so bored damn it! Someone say something!" I groaned in frustration. "Something." Road giggled while Devitto growled at me. I accidently let a giggle of my own come out.

The three children looked at me in shock. Tyki just sighed and shook his head. '_There is no way she'll be able to keep this secret long. Her hormones picked the wrong time to come in…'_ Jasdevi smiled wildly. "Did you just giggle?" They asked while trying to hold in a laugh. "You're like a girl!" I growled. "I'm not a girl!" My voice squeaked. I covered my mouth quickly. Road was looking at me suspiciously. Things were starting to come to her.

_"I don't date gir- I mean, she's just a friend!"_

_"We have the same part-time jobs. I just didn't know you knew Allen, __**she**__ usually doesn't talk to people."_

_"Did you just giggle?"_

_"You're like a girl!"_

_"Girl…"_

_"Girl."_

"Girl!" Road's eyes widened. Jasdevi was staring at her like she had three heads. Tyki just sighed, knowing already. I lowered my head in defeat. Road grabbed my hand and pulled me into a near-by store, which turned out to be –well what do you know?- a dress shop. She stared deeply into my eyes. "You're a girl." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. My sight descended to the floor. "Yes." Road laughed. "Sweet!" I looked up at her, shocked. "H-huh?" Road smiled at me. "Someone who can come to my house for sleepovers and makeovers!" Cue anime sweatdrop. "C-can you please not tell anyone else? Like Jasdevi?"

Road looked at me curiously. "Why not?" I sighed. "It's my, err, guardian. He wants to see how long I can hold this up." Road stared at me like I was stupid. "You're doing this because he wants you to? What's in it for you?" I glared at the ground darkly. "You don't know him. He'll probably add extra debts just on purpose to torture me if I fail too early…" I shivered in disgust and hissed. The bluenette stared at me. "Debts?" I sighed and began to tell my story from when I was born, to now. Road was very curious on some things. Like whom Mana was…

"Mana was my father. Not my biological one, but close enough. My parents abandoned me at a nearby orphanage when I was one. That couldn't stand to have a child that had…disabilities. Mana was the one who took me out of that hell hole. He took care of me until I was seven.

"That's when the accident happened. It had killed Mana and severely hurt me. I was left with a scar across left eye and a deformed arm. It's why I wear this glove. Tyki already knows about most of this, so you can just ask him the rest."

Road looked toward me with wide eyes. "Can I see your scar and arm?" I looked at her and tugged on my glove nervously. I then nodded and took my hat off and then my glove. I rolled up my sleeve and let Road look at me with wonder. "Your hair is white; like an old man's!" I felt sweat run down my face. That was the only thing she noticed? "You don't care about the scar or the arm?" Road shook her head and smiled at me reassuringly. "I think your arm and scar are cool! How did that star get there anyway?" My eyes were tearing up with happy tears. "Master said it's some kind of curse, I don't believe him though."

I slipped my glove back on. Road looked at my unshed tears with worry. "You look like you're going to cry, what's wrong?" I smiled at her. "I'm just so happy that you don't care about my looks. Usually people run and call me a freak." Road hugged me and squeezed my waist in reassurance. "You're just fine. Except for your hair…we'll have to do something with that." I shook my head and sighed.

"Hey! Why are you guys hugging? Going out or something?" Road turned around and glared at Jasdevi. She then wrapped her arms around my arm and stuck her tongue out. "For your information, we _are._" Jasdevi's and Tyki's jaws dropped. They looked at us with wide eyes. I scratched my head. "We are?" Road jabbed her elbow into my stomach. "I mean we are!" Jasdevi just shrugged and pulled the still gaping Tyki out the door. Road giggled as they yelled, "Come on already!" This is my life.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this although it was short! Please remember to vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Allen Walker

(Aka; FEM-ALLEN/MAIN CHARACTER)

Lavi Bookman

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE)

Yuu Kanda

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE)

Jasdevi / Devitto and Jasdero

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE(S))

Road Kamelot

(Aka; BEST FRIEND)

Lenalee Lee

(Aka; FRIEND/RIVAL)

Tyki Mikk

(Aka; BOYFRIEND CHOICE)

_'Ello chaps! The next update is here! _

* * *

Devitto groaned and swung his arms over his head. "Seriously, how long does it take to get there?!" Jasdero nodded in agreement. "Yeah, hii! How long?!" Even Road looked a little irked at how long it was taking. Tyki wasn't paying attention. I think he was still questioning the relationship of Road and me. I sighed and put my un-gloved hand on Devitto's bare shoulder. (He was wearing a tank-top because it was still quite warm outside.) He jumped at the touch of my hand, startled, it seemed.

"What the hell?!" He turned to stare at me. "What?!" I looked questioningly at him. "What's wrong?" I asked. Devitto turned his head. "Nothing, what do you want?" Sheesh, was he jumpy or what? All I did was touch him…"The only thing I wanted to tell you is that the coffee shop is around the next corner." He looked at me in surprise and nodded his head. He walked up to his brother and started chatting quietly, looking at me every once in a while. I smiled at him each time.

Road saw the exchange and grinned. She pulled me near the back of the group to whisper in my ear. "Do you like Devitto?" My jaw opened up with surprise. "What?! No!" Jasdevi and Tyki looked back at us curiously. I waved my hands back and forth quickly. "Nothing happened! Nothing at all!" They shrugged and looked ahead. I glared at Road and glared angrily at her. "Why did you say that?!" I whispered. "What if they heard?! …And I do not like him, I barley even know him." Road grinned and giggled.

A coffee shop came into view. I sighed. I hope the co-workers don't ruin this. We opened up the door to the coffee shop. Jasdevi and Road went to find a place to sit. Tyki and I were greeted with a bunch of 'Hello's and 'How are you?'s. I smiled at them. "Allen!" I fell to the ground with an 'oomph!' A little girl had tackled me from behind. She had short, red hair falling in front of her bright, green eyes. I laughed as Tyki took the little girl off of me. "Hey there, Navi!" The girl wiggled out of Tyki's arms. I stared at her questioningly. "I thought you weren't supposed to come here on Monday's?" Navi smiled happily at me. "Grandpa told Big Brother he had to take me today!" I smiled gently at her. "I've never met your brother, is he here today?" Navi nodded. "He's right over there with those people that came in with you today!"

My eyes followed her finger and gasped at the sight. A red-headed boy was fighting with Devitto. What surprised me the most was that this red-headed boy was Lavi! They were arguing over something. Devitto brought his arm back, settling in for a punch. I gasped and ran over to them. Just as Devitto threw the punch, grabbed his arm with my gloved hand. He widened his eyes and froze. "Allen?" I glared at both of the boys. "What are you to doing causing fights in a public place? In front of kids no less." Lavi stared at me with shocked eyes.

Devitto snatched his arm away from me. Road was on the sidelines, cheering for me. This commotion had grabbed the attention of the manager. "Allen! What are you doing?! Get back to work!" I glared at them both before walking back to the cashier's counter. I took everyone's order, glaring at the place where Devitto and Lavi were every once in a while.

Jasdero walked up to the counter. I smiled softly. "Can I take your order?" Jasdero nodded. "Yeah, but I want you to answer a question first, Allen." My face twisted into confusion. "What is it?" Jasdero looked back and forth slowly. He then leaned in to whisper. "Are you gay?" My eyes widened in shock. Jasdero studied my expression. "So you _are_."

I turned and started banging my head on the wall behind me. 'Why me?' kept repeating itself in my head. I squinted. If you actually thought about it, I was _technically _gay. I am attracted to boys. Well, not really. I don't think I've ever taken interest in either boys or girls…

I looked at Jasdero questioningly. "Why do you think I'm gay?" Jasdero shrugged. "I don't know." He then patted my back and smiled. "It's okay Allen, no need to hide it! We know you're only pretending to date Road!" I flinched. "'We?'" Jasdero nodded. "Devitto and me!"

_I sighed and put my ungloved hand on Devitto's bare shoulder. He jumped at the touch of my hand, startled, it seemed._

_"What the hell?!" He turned to stare at me. "What?!" I looked questioningly at him. "What's wrong?" I asked. Devitto turned his head. "Nothing, what do you want?" Sheesh, was he jumpy or what? All I did was touch him…"The only thing I wanted to tell you is that the coffee shop is around the next corner." He looked at me in surprise and nodded his head. He walked up to his brother and started chatting quietly, looking at me every once in a while. I smiled at him each time._

"So that's what he was whispering about…" I grumbled quietly to myself. I let the whole issue drop and looked at Jasdero. "So…What would you like to order?" Jasdero smiled as wildly as he could with those stitches. He started naming off everything the group wanted. Now that I thought about it,

**Jasdero was pretty cute when he smiled like that.**

* * *

_I'm sorry it couldn't be longer, but I thought that this spot was an appropriate spot to end at. HeeHee._


End file.
